SOULMATE STRUGGLES: Ned's Declassified Version
by Stealth Photographer
Summary: Ned and Moze have feelings for each other and Suzie doesn't like it one bit.
1. Who They Like

July 4, 2007 

Deep in space an asteroid was floating along, when suddenly it started glowing like crazy. Then it started to shake, and it made a loud rumbling sound. Then in a blink of an eye the asteroid exploded. Debree from the explosion headed all over the cosmos, but the majority of it was headed right for Earth. There was nothing anybody on the planet could do.

Or was there???

* * *

TWO MONTHS EARLIER 

Ned Bigby looked at the girl in front of him, Suzie Grabgrass. She had just moved back and still loved him. And he still loved her too. But there was someone he might love more. He looked over at another girl across the class room. Jennifer Mosely. He was about to admit how he really felt about her when Suzie moved back.

He took it as a sign that he was about to make a mistake, and didn't tell Moze the truth.

* * *

Moze looked at Ned and gave him a smile when she saw him looking at her then quickly went back to her book so Ned wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. Part of her hated Suzie Grabgrass and wanted to have Ned all to her self. The other part wanted Ned to be happy and if Suzie was what made him happy then so be it. Ned was still her best friend and that wasn't something Suzie could never steal from her. 

Lisa told Moze, "Why don't you just tell him you want to be with him, and I'm sure he will dump Suzie real fast."

Moze said, "Why don't you tell the boys that follow you around that you want to be with Cookie?"

Lisa said, "Cause I don't want to hurt any ones feelings no matter how much I like Simon more."

Moze said, "Well I don't want to be responsible for breaking up anyone, even if I want him." She sighed. "Oh this would be so much easer if I had never gotten that note that said Ned liked me and told Faymen to go to Brazil. I mean I still won't of been with Ned, but at least I could distract myself."

* * *

Suzie spotted Moze looking at Ned in the reflection of the window and the look in her eyes. She had heard that while she was gone Ned and Jennifer had gotten a lot closer. Suzie didn't like that, she didn't like that at all. Ned was hers and she would do anything to keep him.

* * *

Suzie and Moze went to Volleyball practice. They had one big final game coming up and they needed to get ready. Suzie kept on glaring at Moze when she wasn't looking. Moze likewise was glaring at Suzie. Suzie picked up something and walked over to Moze. After a little bit she left the locker room. 

A few minutes later coach Dirga was wondering where Jennifer was, she went into the locker room and said, "Mosely what is the hold up?" Then she saw

Jennifer laying on the ground bleeding from the head and unconscious.


	2. Stay Away from Ned or Else

Chapter 1 Reviews 

LiRich  
wow! Suzie needs anger management. lol. well love it please update soon. don't leave me hanging.

beautifuldreamer001  
wow, Suzie is VIOLENT! what's up with that?

Mrs. Bridget Vreeland Richman  
ooh mystery. awesome! go Ned n Moze!

iloveneds  
whoaa!! loving it...so far!

* * *

Suzie spotted Moze looking at Ned in the reflection of the window and the look in her eyes. She had heard that while she was gone Ned and Jennifer had gotten a lot closer. Suzie didn't like that, she didn't like that at all. Ned was hers and she would do anything to keep him.

* * *

Suzie and Moze went to Volleyball practice. They had one big final game coming up and they needed to get ready. Suzie kept on glaring at Moze when she wasn't looking. Moze likewise was glaring at Suzie. Suzie picked up something and walked over to Moze. 

"What do you want Suzie?" Moze asked her.

Suzie said, "I heard that you and Ned got closer while I was gone, but I'm back now, so I want you to stay away from my boyfriend."

Moze smiled and said, "Ah are you afraid I will break you two up. If you are really meant to be the nothing I could do will do that, and as for staying away from Ned, um no. He is my best friend, and I will talk to him when ever I feel like it."

Suzie said, "Then stop being friends with Ned then."

Moze said, "Um no, I'm afraid I can't do that and even if I could I wouldn't."

Suzie said, "You are going to pay for that." She lifted up the object she had carried over.

After a little bit she left the locker room.

* * *

Ned was looking at two pictures. One of Suzie and Him, and the other of Moze and Him. The picture of him and Moze seemed to be brighter and happier 

Cookie sat down next to him. "Still trying to decide between them?"

Ned said, "Ya I am I just..." Just then he had a strange feeling in his head. "Something is wrong I can feel it."

* * *

Coach Dirga was wondering where Jennifer was, she went into the locker room and said, "Mosely what is the hold up?" Then she saw 

Jennifer laying on the ground bleeding from the head and unconscious.

Dirga ran over to Moze. She was still breathing but barely, she ran out of the locker room and called 911.

* * *

Ned hurried to the locker room and saw EMT's go into the locker room. 

Cookie said, "What happened."

One of the girls said, "It's Jennifer, something happened to her."

"No." Ned weakly gaped out.

Ned watched as the person he was closest to in the world was rolled right by him and into the ambulance.


	3. Bad Feelings

CHAPTER 2 REVIEWS 

Aznballla21  
Wow...that's all I can say. Suzie is psycho! I can hear the famous "Psycho" violin theme playing in this chapter. Update soon! It's great!

iloveneds  
update! I'm loving it so far

* * *

Ned Bigby looked at the girl in front of him, Suzie Grabgrass. She had just moved back and still loved him. And he still loved her too. But there was someone he might love more. He looked over at another girl across the class room. Jennifer Mosely. He was about to admit how he really felt about her when Suzie moved back. 

He took it as a sign that he was about to make a mistake, and didn't tell Moze the truth.

* * *

Moze looked at Ned and gave him a smile when she saw him looking at her then quickly went back to her book so Ned wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. Part of her hated Suzie Grabgrass and wanted to have Ned all to her self. The other part wanted Ned to be happy and if Suzie was what made him happy then so be it. Ned was still her best friend and that wasn't something Suzie could never steal from her. 

Lisa told Moze, "Why don't you just tell him you want to be with him, and I'm sure he will dump Suzie real fast."

Moze said, "Why don't you tell the boys that follow you around that you want to be with Cookie?"

Lisa said, "Cause I don't want to hurt any ones feelings no matter how much I like Simon more."

Moze said, "Well I don't want to be responsible for breaking up anyone, even if I want him." She sighed. "Oh this would be so much easer if I had never gotten that note that said Ned liked me and told Faymen to go to Brazil. I mean I still won't of been with Ned, but at least I could distract myself."

* * *

Suzie spotted Moze looking at Ned in the reflection of the window and the look in her eyes. She had heard that while she was gone Ned and Jennifer had gotten a lot closer. Suzie didn't like that, she didn't like that at all. Ned was hers and she would do anything to keep him.

* * *

Ned started walking to his next class when he bumped into an older person who looked to be in his late 30's. 

The guy said, "Um Hi I'm the new assistant coach, Mr. Cola. Do you know which way the gym is."

Ned said, "The Gym is right down that hall."

Mr. Cola said "Thanks." Then he walked away.

Ned shivered a little that new guy gave him the creeps.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Locker room Suzie and Moze were arguing. 

Moze smiled and said, "Ah are you afraid I will break you two up. If you are really meant to be the nothing I could do will do that, and as for staying away from Ned, um no. He is my best friend, and I will talk to him whenever I feel like it."

Suzie said, "Then stop being friends with Ned then."

Moze said, "Um no, I'm afraid I can't do that and even if I could I wouldn't."

Suzie said, "You are going to pay for that." She lifted the object she had carried over and held it over her head and brought it down real fast.

After a little bit Suzie left the locker room.

* * *

Ned got to his next class hoping he didn't have to deal with that creepy guy again. He sat down and pulled out two pictures and started looking at them. 

One of Suzie and Him, and the other of Moze and Him. The picture of him and Moze seemed to be brighter and happier.

"This used to be easer before I realized I had feelings for Moze." Ned said to him self.

Cookie sat down next to him. "Still trying to decide between them?"

Ned said, "Ya I am I just..." Just then he had a strange feeling in his head. "Something is wrong I can feel it."

* * *

Ned hurried to the locker room and saw EMT's go into the locker room. 

Cookie said, "What happened."

One of the girls said, "It's Jennifer, something happened to her."

"No." Ned weakly gaped out.

Ned watched as the person he was closest to in the world was rolled right by him and into the ambulance.

Just then Ned spotted Coach Cola looking at the ambulance with a smile on his face. He wondered why he was so happy. But at that moment Ned didn't care.

When everyone was distracted he snuck out of school and went to the Hospital to see Moze.

* * *

Thanks for Everyone who has read and reviewed my Story, SOULMATE STRUGGLES 

Be sure to check out the crossover story at


End file.
